undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
U.F.S.W Mystery Gang/Episode 1
This is the VERY FIRST EPISODE OF U.F.S.W Mystery Gang Season 1, Episode 1: The Haunting "My name is Lee Everett" A voiceover says as the camera goes to a man in his late teens holding a AK-47 with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a walking dead T Shirt "My dog Max" The Voiceover then says as the camera pans to a Husky Dog sitting in a car with a red Collar "My best friend known as The Infected" The Voiceover then says as the Camera pans to a Late Teens guy holding a Shotgun "My Friend James Fitz, or known as simply "Fitz" " The Camera Pans to a yellow haired male "and my childhood enemy Nicocosnic, as people know him" The Camera pans as the voiceover says to a man wearing a bag over his head "We formed a Business, a Crew, or a GANG if you prefer, but it isn't an ordinary one, we hunt unusual things" The Voiceover says as the Camera Pans to zombies walking towards them "Okay! Light them up motherfuckers!" Fitz says and they start firing at the Zombies, One grabs Nico and tears his throat out, Fitz shoots one in the head and it's brains fly out the large hole in the back of the head, Infected shoots the one on Nico "Then we suffered a death, one of our dear friends, we moved on, We got new members like, The Flying Dutchman, and our brains behind the job usually, KuT, which if you didn't know, means Cunt in Dutch, it's weird, and we get our weapons supplied by Warfare, and his best friend Bait supplies us traps, and together, we form the U.F.S.W Mystery Gang" The Voiceover says *The Main Titles and Theme music play* Dutchman, Lee, Fitz, Infected and Max stand in front of a creepy and very old Mansion "So is this the place?" Lee asks "Should be" Kut says from an earpiece *The Camera zooms into one of the windows, the curtains block any view in the room, Lightning flashes and a rotten, damaged, face flashes in the window for half a second* "Alright, Let's go" Fitz says "Fitz? Did you see that" Lee says "See what?" Fitz asks "Nevermind" Lee says and the gang walk into the mansion. The door slams behind them "What was that?" Lee says as he jumps "The Door...." Infected says "Oh" Lee says "I didn't close it" Infected says "Neither did i" Dutch says "Nope" Fitz says "Anybody else feel cold?" Lee says "You do realise, you are looking for ghosts right....." Kut says through the earpiece "Oh, right" Lee says. "HELP ME!!!!!!!!!" someone screams as someone comes running out "MY NAME IS RAXEL, PLEASE, I NEED HELP" Raxel says "Alright, Calm down, what is going on?" Lee asks him *The camera zooms at the chandelier shaking violently* "Yeah, There's something in this house" Raxel says The Chandelier falls on him and impales him through the head, killing him, Lee jumps back as blood splatters onto him "FUCK!" Lee shouts "Jesus fucking christ" Dutch says. Lee enters a room and he finds a noose and a chair, The door slams behind him and locks, He hits it with both of his hands fast and loud "HELP ME OUT, I CAN'T GET OUT!" Lee shouts but nobody hears him, The chair falls down "Oh god" Lee says and turns around as a Little Girl with her skin decayed and slowly falling off, her eyes completely white "No..please" Lee says. The door opens and Lee walks out, Infected sees him "Hey Lee, You okay?" Infected asks "Just fine" Lee says in a distorted and creepy voice, infected notices his eyes are completely white "Oh shit!" Infected says as Lee pulls out an axe he was holding behind his back and swings it at infected, he dodges "FUCK, LEE'S POSSESSED, EVERYONE WATCH OUT" Infected says, alerting everyone through the earpiece "Jesus" Kut says "How do i stop this? How do i save him?" Infected asks "I do...not know...there's nothing i know i can do" Kut says "VERY FUCKING HELPFUL KUT!" Infected says dodging Lee's swings, he ends up running downstairs but trips and falls down the stairs, he gets up fine but has a little trouble getting up, He runs to Fitz, Dutch and Max "We need to hide! Now!" Infected says "What's wrong? Dontcha wanna play?" They hear Lee saying, They hide in a closet, Infected peeks out and sees Lee's shadow "Come out, COME OUT, A LITTLE BIRDY TOLD ME, YOU'RE RIGHT. IN. THHHIS. ROOM" Lee shouts and the end of the axe goes through the door in the closet, They jump out tackling lee, The axe remains in the door, Infected knocks Lee out by whacking him with his gun. The Gang pour Gasoline all over the mansion and have Tied lee up "NO way huh?" Infected says "You don't have to do this, you know that" Fitz says "I have to, he was my best friend" Infected says as he cries "You're all gonna die, EVENTUALLY" Lee says in a distorted and creepy voice, Infected pours gasoline over him and they pour the remaining gasoline all the way to the outside "My name is Lee Everett, and this is how i died" A voiceover says as Infected lights up a match and drops it onto the gasoline on the floor lighting up the place and completely setting Lee on fire, he screams END OF EPISODE Next Time "I've got you guys a new member, His name? Lee Dixon, he'sa tech kinda guy but is useful in combat and stuff if you need him" Kut says through an earpiece *In a Forest area with a lot of trees* A bush moves "What was that?" Fitz says while shining his flashlight over to somewehre "We are going to be hunting a old myth today" Lee says sitting at a table "I heard you guys lost someone else named Lee, sorry for your loss" Lee says to Infected "We are right in the forest...of Bigfoot" Fitz says *EPISODE II: THE FOREST OF BIG FOOT COMING SOON* Deaths Nico Raxel Lee Everett Category:Pilots Category:Issues